narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nagato
Why Do we have this page if we have no info on him?Random123 02:23, 29 May 2007 (UTC) : Because now we do! ;) --Radaghast 15:13, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Akatsuki Leader Isn't Tobi/Obito the leader? : No. Pein is the leader, and Tobi/Madara is sometimes called by fans "a true leader" because he orders Pein around. Obito is dead. --Radaghast 15:13, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::Speaking of which, should ths image http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Madara_Uchiha.jpg be added to Madara/Tobi's page? 24.24.90.148 01:28, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Spelling For consistency's sake, if we use "Guy" and "Jugo", instead of "Gai" and "Juugo", then Pein should be referred to as the more proper "Pain." :However, this site uses Wikipedia as a main base (If I'm correct, another website is doing info on Anime based off there own stuff) and Wikipedia use Pein. Also apparently if you where to spell it in Japan, you would still get Pein as "ei" makes the "ay" sound in English.--TheUltimate3 11:07, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I dont know what people are smokin but Gai is still Gai...romanized or not. (because Guy and Gai are different)--Chipmonk3288 :Gai is the romanized name, Guy is the official English name. Yes, Gai is Gai, as that is the romanization. But Guy is used because that's the English name that was given to him. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jan 3, 2008 @ 07:30 (UTC) Wikipedia also uses Pain now. There's no reason to use Pein here. Good sense indicates that Pain's name is simply "pain" spelled in Katakana and should be used in absence of an official romanization. "Pain" is what ペイン is typically used for. Bvdan 03:20, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Wikipedia uses "Pain" as the English translation because they gave into the large number of people tweaking the article and speculating that the name was Pain. As you can see on the Wikipedia article they even accept "Pein" as the romanization. The Narutopedia however does not follow the same type of policies as Wikipedia. When it comes to names we use the romanization "In this case Pein" up until the English series gets an official equivilant. Which is why we have been, and still will be using the romanization Pein, until he shows up with a name in the English series. Of course, if "Pain" is the literal meaning of "Pein" than as I've noted before, it's perfectly fine to add that in a |lit meaning= parameter. But here, we don't use good sense or speculation. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion May 25, 2008 @ 16:22 (UTC) ::We also use italics to indicate when a name is not-English. Right now we're just barely trying to get at least the primary use of names (Inside the translation templates at the start of the article) italicized. But if you're up to it and want to push for it, we could try italicizing all use of Japanese names. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion May 25, 2008 @ 16:28 (UTC) ::Wikipedia came to use Pain through a long discussion page. Good sense absolutely needs to be used in any wiki project and is used extensively in this one. It seems fairly brazen for you to claim it's not used, and worse yet, that it shouldn't. As it stands, ペイン is typically translated as "Pain". There's really little basis for keeping "Pein" for ペイン, except for adherence to an overall rule. And really, that's not a benefit at all. Another example would be "kopii ninja Kakashi". We've never received an offical romanization of "kopii" here, but good sense indicates how we should convert it. Bvdan 16:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) The spelling is officially "Pain" as it turns out from the latest databook. Bvdan 22:59, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Which is moot until a scan can be provided.--TheUltimate3 23:02, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::How would it be "moot"? Anyhow, the link is down, but "Pain (by the way, in romaji it's clearly written PAIN, not "Pein" :p): 176.5cm x 57.2kg (age and bday unknown)" per a person who provided extensive pictures and information from the new databook: http://nayama.livejournal.com/36017.html#cutid1 Bvdan 23:08, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::It is moot. Because the image is down. At this point, its the word of a blog which is not a credible source. So as per normacy, image of the actual databook (not what was written on a blog) or wait for scans.--TheUltimate3 23:10, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::What is the standard for credible source here? I'd think having extensive pictures of the databook is credible enough, especially for moving something which by all means should have been moved a while ago. Bvdan 23:12, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Doesn't matter how extensive the pictures are when the only valid image isn't available. The author could have just added that to convince a false point, but for all it matters the author could be right or wrong, it doesn't change anything unless there is a citation. And only an actual image from the databook is a good citation. ::::We're trying to step up our standards. We had a whole big issue with mistranslating Kira Hachi, Pein has been accepted as a valid romanization for awhile now, Wikipedia switched to Pain cause they thought it better to go along with the assumptions. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 4, 2008 @ 23:17 (UTC) ::::Are we honestly worried about such a conspiracy against "Pein"? There is a citation. Do you honestly expect there is a noteworthy chance that the source is in error? Really, I wonder what would happen to this wiki if you tried to apply this standard uniformly to it. Bvdan 23:30, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Cool down a bit about it... Rome wasn't built in a day, neither is a good source of information. Holding some information back until it can be verified isn't going to hurt anything. The databook just came out, it's not going to be to long till someone scans it or one of our editors gets a hold of a copy and can scan pages in for us. And Pein vs. Pain has been a fairly heated topic in the past on the internet, there's plenty of room for someone to make a false claim in a blog they own and have absolute control over. It's not forever, just for now. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 4, 2008 @ 23:42 (UTC) Bodys/Apperance Firstly it says he has six bodies in total but it seems to me six pods, plus the body he's already in makes seven, secondly apparence may need to be tweaked because his apperance may change, secondly is there any proof that the body he's first seen in is his original in flash back he has black hair. Please make corrections thanks. :However, he is shown entering one of the six pods in his "spiky-haired" body, and then later shown in his body with more extensive piercings, and seeing as how it is unknown who are in the other pods, it is still possible that his original body is in one of them. For the time being, it would seem the most accurate to say that he has at least six bodies, and make changes as information comes to light. Personally, I would be inclined to believe that he has six bodies overall, seeing that the Rin'negan was supposedly developed by the Sage of Six Paths, and that each of Pein's bodies corresponds to one of the paths (Hell, Hunger, Animality, Anger, Humanity, and Heaven), although this may be a bit too speculative. 24.24.90.148 01:28, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Added info about the Pain that had his eyes closed being due to Jiraiya's justu. Odd that no one caught that mistake..it was clearly in the chapter. He did it when he simulatiously prevented the other guy to absorb, he did it to fight the summoning Pein one on one, and is largely how he (Temporarily) beat him---Chipmonk3288 A few inserts from a Wikipedia talkpage I took a look over Talk:Akatsuki (Naruto)/Archive 13#Pain, not Pein. It still looks like using the Japanese romanization for his name until a official English name is given is a good idea. Just as we never wrote in the Fourth Hokage being Naruto's father until the manga finally stated that. (Also, a lot of the discussion there that lead to decision uses Wikipedia policies which they go by, which aren't aimed to our goals which differ from having a different scope and direction) But it looks like were missing some useful stuff: * If Pain is a real literal translation we should note it as that using "|lit meaning=" in the translation template. If it's not a real literal translation, we should note it as a common translation there. Either using the extra, or I could create a "|common meaning="/"|com meaning=" and/or "|common translation="/"|com translation=" parameter for the translation template. Or note it's similar pronunciation to the English word. * It looks like there is some stuff about references to Pain which Pein makes noted on the talkpage which we are missing. We should probably note them a bit more in the article and let the reader make the assumption that Pein is likely to be changed into Pain in the English release. * As Pein is Japanese, it would probably be a good idea to italicize our use of the name Pein to avoid confusing the readers making them think it's being used as English. * The common translation of Pein as Pain, or it's similar pronunciation to the English word "Pain" would probably fit nicely as a trivia item. So we should probably note it in that section to. :~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jan 3, 2008 @ 07:30 (UTC) :I'll add it as a trivia note now.--TheUltimate3 12:45, 3 January 2008 (UTC) missing-nin? How is he a missing-nin if he's the leader of the country he's supposedly a mssing-nin from?02:00, 20 February 2008 (UTC)~ Cleanup * Grammar fix for this edit. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 20, 2008 @ 06:04 (UTC) Sage of the Six Paths is only the ancestor of Pein, not a reletive. We don't even have proof that he is related to him somehow. Sage of the Six Paths is not proofed to be related to Pein. --Kakashi Namikaze 23:26, 21 April 2008 (UTC) I'd say that the fact that they share the same Bloodline Limit is somewhat indicative that they are related. Since I doubt Pein is a clone or had the Rinnegan transplanted a la Kakashi. P.S. an ancestor is a relative. :Yes, but we don't list ancestors. If we did Madara Uchiha would be spammed up with the dozens of Uchiha clan members, and all the Uchiha's would have him listed. This is all quite useless because we already tag people as members of clans, and the ancestor is always the founder of that clan. So there isn't reason to list ancestors anywhere. Also... :/ the new infobox is NOT going to support ancestor relations, so don't bother. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion May 9, 2008 @ 05:11 (UTC) Identity Jiraiya thinks its NAgato but he questiosn it alter and writes the identity on the frog should we add that his identity as nagato is in question or leaveit blank till further info 00:06, 22 May 2008 (UTC) This article has way too many images. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 16:37, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't think so, there are articles in worse state. It's not about how many images there are on the page, it's about how effectively used they are. This page has an infobox image, the background has an image of who he looked like long in the past, we've got an image on his Kekkei Genkai and the unique thing about himself that it causes (the multiple bodies), and then we have an image for each of the bodies he has to help identify them. I don't see any unnecessary duplication here, unlike in some other articles. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 6, 2008 @ 18:13 (UTC) :Pein has a total of eight different bodies and counting, of course there's going to be a shitload of images. 05:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Pictures of bodies when possible, should the pictures of his second and fourth body, be replaced with something better. It depends, mostly its ok if you follow these guidelines: * Never replace a image not tagged for deletion with one that is or will be... In other words, if an image has a fair use tag and a fair use rationale, don't replace it with a image that doesn't have the rationale. * Never use an edited image. Be it coloring, or clipping multiple images together. :~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 7, 2008 @ 05:31 (UTC) New Body You do know this means that Pein's gender is kinda, mixed now. I think (because it looks like the new body is indeed a woman) that references to Pein are more correct now as "it" rather than he. Besides, a single will spread across many bodies sorta loses an idea of a gender.Solox 17:13, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :You do have a point, but I think that Pein will continue to be mentioned as a "he" because the main body is male, not to mention that the original body, the one in which the Rin'negan appeared first was male. Omnibender 18:22, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::He was born a dude. He didn't go through any sort of sex transplant or anything. Just think of his extra bodies as puppets, like Kankuro's, only applied to humans. 05:11, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Third databook Finally the discussion about Pain's name is over. Here is a scan of his article in the third databook (thanks to whoever uploaded it). As you can see, his name is written as Pain. --ShounenSuki 08:14, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Sweet, databook pictures. Can't see anything written in English, though. Scan it again, and make it clearer, so we can be sure. Interesting how they show his deceased body instead of its replacement, though. 23:46, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::The databook doesn't cover the latest chapters. I believe it covers up until after Madara's Konoha history lesson. ::Any way, you can see "Pain" written in the background near the underside of the title bar. The P is partly obscured by text and the I and N are partly obscured by the title bar, but it's clearly readable. --ShounenSuki 23:52, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, I can see it now. I had seen that little blip before, but wrote it off as some sort of fancy ass kana or somethin'. Looks good to me, but we're supposed to hold off on shit from the third databook, yeah? Namikaze Suigetsu 00:25, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::Hold of on information without a scan was the idea. Basically we just don't want to add information people got from random forums and blogs who say they got information from the databook but can't be verified. Adding things when a scan with the information is put on the talkpage is good. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 6, 2008 @ 11:56 (UTC) ::::Oh, in that case, does anyone have a scan of Hidan's page and/or the page where it explains what Yugakure is? Namikaze Suigetsu 14:31, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Third databook & jutsu Has the third databook confirmed that he uses a jutsu called "Strange Arm Flaming Arrow" or is it a guess?Jacce 10:30, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Pein? Is there any citation for the use of "Pein". The third databook lists his name as Pain. The Databook is Japanese and doesn't list English. So that's the romanization of his name, not the English name. So Pein would be an incorrect romanization. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 9, 2008 @ 14:03 (UTC) :I'll take the case! Anywho, if memory serves me correctly while the Romanization of ペイン is now offically Pain, the combined letters "ai" doesn't actually exist in Japan. That is why for the longest we used "Pein" instead of "Pain" because the "ei" does however exist in Japan. Therefore the romanji (not the romanization) of ペイン is indeed Pein. I remember this from a rather lengthy discussion back on Wikipedia. It'll take time to find and I got class in a few so yeah. Just bare with me until Suki shows up.--TheUltimate3 14:30, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Nagato needs a separate page Since we still don't really know if Pein is Nagato, shouldn't he have his own page? The databook has a birthdate for Nagato as September 19th, but for Pein there is no birthdate. This could be because they are the same person and Kishimoto doesn't want us to figure it out by their birthdates matching... we still dont know, though. Kangarugh22 15:11, 9 September 2008 (UTC)